tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anna
Annabelle Zhu lepiej znana jako Anna była wampirem oraz córką Pearl. Powraca do Mystic Falls obserwując Damona i jego zmagania z otwarciem grobowca. Przemienia Bena i Logana Fell'a w wampiry. Później poznaje Jeremy'ego, w którym się zakochuje. Niestety ich związek nie trwa długo, ponieważ Anna zostaje zabita przez jego wujka, Johna Gilberta. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu powraca jako duch. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|150px|Anna w 1864.Annabelle mieszkała w Mystic Falls wraz ze swoją matką Pearl, jeszcze przed założeniem miasteczka. Pearl była usytuaowana na wysokiej pozycji, miała własną aptekę, a Anna często pomagała jej z zewnątrz. Po założeniu Rady, która zaczęła polować na wampiry Anna i Pearl musiały opuścić miasto wraz z Kateriną Petrovą. Kiedy Pearl została schwyta przez Radę i uwięziona w grobowcu pod Kościołem Fellów, Emily Bennett powiedziała Annie, że zobaczy swoją matkę ponownie. Gdy dowiedziała się, gdzie Pearl jest pochowana, spędziła prawie 145 lat na odnalezienie sposobu, by ją uwolnić. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Potem dzwoni do Stefana. Chce, aby Salvatore przyniósł jej księgę czarów Emily. Następnie wychodzi z pokoju, aby się z nim spotkać. Na placu Anna czeka na Stefana. Podchodzi do niej Jeremy i zaprasza ją na imprezę przy cmentarzu.. Dziewczyna zgadza się przyjść. Kiedy chłopak odchodzi, do Anny dosiada się Damon. Próbuje się z nim targować o księgę, mówiąc, że ona ma czarownicę bez której Salvatore nie otworzy grobu. Postanawiają spotkać się w kościele po zachodzie słońca. Anna wraca do motelu. Zastaje tam Bena chowającego się za łóżkiem. Okazuje się, że Stefan zabrał Elenę i Bonnie. Wieczorem Annabelle przychodzi na imprezę. Spotyka Jeremy'ego i proponuje mu spacer po lesie. Dochodzą do ruin kościoła. Tam Jeremy zauważa jak twarz Anny zmienia się,a potem mdleje po uderzeniu Bena. Anna i jej wspólnik schodzą pod ziemię, gdzie znajduje się wejście do grobowca. Stefan nie pozwala dziewczynie wejść do krypty, więc Anna grozi mu, że Ben zabije brata Eleny. Kiedy Salvatore rusza na ratunek młodemu Gilbertowi, Annabelle wchodzi do grobu. Tam zauważa Elenę, która oślepiona światłem latarki wpada na Pearl. Anna daje matce pożywić się krwią Eleny. thumb|222px|Anna odnajduje swoją matkę Pannę Gilbert ratuje Stefan. Czarownice zdejmują czar, dzięki czemu Anna i Pearl mogą wyjść z grobowca. Wracają do motelu, gdzie zastają Damona. Annabelle mówi mu, że wiedziała, iż Katherine nie było w krypcie, ale potrzebowała pomocy Salvatore'a. W There Goes the Neighborhood, Anna jest w domu Samathy Gibbons. Pokazuje wampirom z krypty jak zmienia się kanały w telewizorze. Kiedy Pearl uczy się używać telefonu, Anna dostaje wiadomość od Jeremy'ego. Rozmawiają o nim. Potem wychodzą z domu. Odwiedzają Damona, któremu Pearl mówi, że wampiry wyszły z grobu i żąda informacji o członkach Rady Założycieli. Anna przysłuchuje się całej rozmowie. Potem wraz z matką wychodzą. Idą spotkać się z Jenną, gdyż Pearl chce kupić od niej jeden z budynków. Annabelle zauważa Jeremy'ego. Po chwili opuszcza matkę i idzie do jego domu. Chłopak jest zdziwiony, że dziewczyna jeszcze jest w mieście, ponieważ kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiała mówiła, że wyjeżdża thumb|left|222px|Anna pije krew Jeremy'egoAnna mówi mu, że jej matka postanowiła otworzyć mały sklep. Wieczorem robią kolację. Jeremy kaleczy się nożem. Twarz Annabelle zmienia się. Po chwili dziewczyna żywi się krwią chłopaka. Kiedy wchodzi Jenna, wampirzyca ucieka. W domu czeka Pearl, która jest zła na córkę, gdyż ta za długo nie wracała. Jeszcze tej samej nocy Anna ponownie odwiedza Gilberta. Zastanawia się skąd o niej wiedział. Wtedy chłopak mówi jej o Vicki, a potem prosi, aby go przemieniła. thumb|222px|Anna i Jeremy w Grillu W Let the Right One In, Annabelle jest u Jeremy'ego. Chłopak ciągle próbuje ją przekonać, aby go przemieniła, jednak bezskutecznie. Kiedy do pokoju przychodzi Elena, Anna ucieka. Dziewczyna spotyka się ponownie z Gilbertem w Grillu. Rozmawiają. Na początku o jego bransoletce, a potem Jeremy wraca do tematu wampirów. Podaje jej powód dla którego chciałby, aby go przemieniła, lecz Anna ponownie mu odmawia. Dziewczyna zauważa swoją matkę i podchodzi do niej. Mówi, że udało jej się ukraść krew. Pearl postanawia wrócić do domu. Kiedy obie wychodzą, zauważają burmistrza Lockwooda. Matka dziewczyny postanawia się do niego przysiąść, a Anna tylko się przedstawia i odchodzi. Podczas gdy wampirzyca gra w rzutki, Jeremy podchodzi do niej, co nie uchodzi uwadze jej matki. Kiedy zostają same Pearl robi córce awanturę o to, że przyjaźni się z Gilbertem. Boi się o to, co się stanie kiedy chłopak się dowie o wampirach. Anna mówi jej, że już wie i podoba mu się to. Razem wracają do domu. Wieczorem pojawia się u Jeremy'ego. Dowiaduje się, że chciał przemiany, aby być z Vicki. Później odchodzi. W Miss Mystic Falls, Anna przychodzi do Damona, żeby go przeprosić. Salvatore mówi jej, że powinna bardziej uważać, kiedy okrada banki, ale Annabelle twierdzi, że nie była tam od tygodnia, bo wszystkie wampiry odeszły i nie potrzebują tyle krwi. Została tylko ona i jej matka. Później widzą się jeszcze raz w Sali Założyciela. Rozmawiają o Johnie Gilbercie, który podejrzewa, że Pearl ukradła coś Johnathanowi. Później spotyka się z Jeremy'm, który mówi jej, że czytał pamiętnik Eleny i stąd dowiedział się wszystkiego o Vicki. Potem Anna przychodzi do Damona, Pearl również. Kobieta daje wampirowi wynalazek Gilberta, dzięki czemu ona i Anna będą mogły zostać w mieście. thumb|left|222px|Anna znajduje zabitą matkę i HarperaW Blood Brothers, Anna spotyka Jeremy'ego w szkole. Mówi mu, że będzie się tam uczyć. Popołudniu oboje znajdują się w jego pokoju. Rozmawiają, a potem całują się. Kiedy Anna wraca do domu, Pearl mówi jej, że muszą natychmiast wyjechać z miasta. Dziewczyna protestuje, lecz ostatecznie zgadza się wyjechać. W nocy przychodzi do Gilberta i żegna się z nim. Wraca do matki, lecz zastaje ją nieżywą. W Isobel (odcinek), wieczorem Anna przychodzi do Jeremy'ego. Płacząc, mówi mu, że jej matka nie żyje. W Founder's Day, Anna jest w pokoju Jeremy'ego, który przygotowuje się do parady. Po raz kolejny mówi mu, że wyjeżdża z miasta i daje mu fiolkę ze swoją krwią. Dziewczyna idzie przez miasto i spotyka Damona. Ostrzega go przed wampirami z grobowca, które chcą dzisiejszej nocy zaatakować. Kiedy urządzenie Johnathana Gilberta zaczyna działać, Anna zostaje zabrana do biura ojca Eleny i zabita przez Johna. }} |-|Sezon 2= thumb|190px|Anna powraca.Jak się okazało, krew Anny była wstanie uzdrowić Jeremy'ego, a nie przemienić go w wampira. Jeremy połknął zbyt mało tabletek, by mógł dokonać samobójstwa, dlatego dzięki jej krwi był nadal człowiekiem. Po tym jak Jeremy został przypadkowo postrzelony przez Szeryf Forbes oraz przywrócony do życia dzięki magii Bonnie, Anna ukazuje się mu w ostatnim odcinku sezonu jako duch. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|222px|Anna staje przed samochodem JeremiegoKiedy Jeremy skończył rozmawiać z Bonnie przez telefon, światła w pomieszczeniu zaczęły migotać. Anna pojawiła się i chciała dotknąć Jeremy'ego, ale w tym samym momencie wszedł Matt, a ona zniknęła. Później pojawiła się przed jego samochodem, kiedy to Jeremy włączył reflektory. Był przerażony, gdy ją zobaczył, jednak gdy Matt spytał się czy wszystko w porządku, powiedział mu, że jest po prostu naćpany. Następnie wyłącza światła, a Anna znika. W The Hybrid, Anna ostrzega Jeremy'ego przed Vicki. Zostaje później ujawnione, że została ona uwięziona po drugiej stronie. Jeremy może ją słyszeć i widzieć, ale nie może czuć jej fizycznie. thumb|225px|Anna w domu Gilbertów W Disturbing Behavior, Anna pojawia się tuż obok Jeremy'ego i woła go; jest bardzo zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, gdy dowiaduje się, że Jeremy w końcu ją słyszy. Mówi mu, że próbowała się z nim skontaktować od paru dni. Później tego samego dnia, pojawia się obok Bonnie i ostrzega go, że ciemność nadchodzi. Następnie Jeremy postanawia wyłączyć swoje myśli o Annie, odrzucając ją i zostawiając ją zupełnie samą. W kolejnym odcinku, po przez Jeremy'ego mówi Katherine i Damonowi o Mikaelu. thumb|left|222px|Anna i Jeremy czują swój dotyk W Smells Like Teen Spirit Anna rozmawia z Jeremy na temat Matta i Vicki. Mówi jej, że miała racje co do Vicki i jej planów powrotu do żywych i kontaktu z czarownicą po drugiej stronie. Później Anna pojawia się w trakcie kłótni Bonnie i Jeremy'ego; jest zła na niego, że będąc z Bonnie nie powinien o niej myśleć. Jeremy mówi jej, że o tym wie, lecz to jest od niego silniejsze. Anna również mówi, że nie może o nim przestać myśleć i kiedy w końcu czują swój dotyk są zszokowani, ale zarazem szczęśliwi. W Ghost World, Bonnie rzuca czar, który pozwala być duchom widocznym dla ludzkiego oka. W Mystic Grill, Elena szuka Jeremy'ego. Gdy wchodzi do toalety, widzi jak Jeremy całuje się z Anną. Elena nie może w to uwierzyć i krzyczy na Annę, co powoduje, że znika. Podczas Nocy Światła, Anna zostaje oskarżona o kradzież naszyjnika, jednak Jeremy ją broni. Później, pojawia się wraz z naszyjnikiem i mówi Jeremy, że jego siostra ma rację. thumb|222px|Anna żegna się z Jeremim W ostatniej scenie widzimy jak Anna znajduje swoją matkę, Pearl, a następnie znikają, co oznaczało by, że Anna już nigdy nie będzie samotna po Drugiej Stronie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Annabelle jest średniego wzrostu. Ma szczupłą i drobną posturę. Ma długie lekko falujące czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Jej wygląd wskazuje na to iż jest pochodenia Azjatyckiego. Osobowość Anna na początku sprawiała wrażenie pomocnej, dobrej osoby, która chce pomóc Jeremiemu Gilbertowi z pracą domową. Umiała udawać człowieka, jak długo było to dla niej możliwe. Jej prawdziwym celem było uwolnienie matki z grobowca, nad czym pracowała przez 145 lat, co dowodzi o tym, że była wampirzycą z ogromnym pokładem cierpliwości i zdeterminowania, by osiągnąć dany cel. Jako jedna z nielicznych wampirzyc, szanowała ludzkie życie, i potrafiła się kontrolować na widok i zapach ludzkiej krwi. Po uwolnieniu matki była bardzo spokojna i radosna, jednakże ze względu na to, że Jeremy Gilbert, chłopak, którego kochała, był spokrewniony z Johnatannem Gilbertem, jej matka zabroniła jej się z nim widywać. Po śmierci matki i Harpera, była bardzo przygnębiona i wyciszona. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-| Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Jeremy Gilbert thumb|left|200px|Anna całuje się z Jeremy'mNa początku Anna pomagała Jeremy'emu, aby zdobyć dziennik jego prapradziadka. Próbowała także użyć jego krwi do wskrzeszenia matki. Kiedy odnalazła Pearl, jej stosunek do Gilberta zmienił się. Spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, mimo że matka Anny była z tego niezadowolona. W końcu zakochali się w sobie. Dała mu fiolkę ze swoją krwią, aby mógł przemienić się w wampira i z nią odejść. Niestety w tym samym odcinku została zabita przez jego wujka Johna. Gdy powróciła jako duch, pomagała mu. Doskonale było widać, że nadal nie są sobie obojętni. Pearl thumb|Anna odnajduje matkęDziewczyna bardzo kochała swoją matkę. Poświęciła 145 lat, aby otworzyć grób, w którym kobieta została zamknięta. Bardzo liczyła się ze zdaniem Pearl. Zawszę żyła w jej cieniu, ale nie chciała się z nią rozstawać. Zrezygnowałaby z Jeremiego, aby odejść ze swoją matką. W trzecim sezonie, gdy duchy stały się widzialne, Anna starała się odszukać Pearl. Zniknęły razem, przytulając się. Ciekawostki *Została zabita przez Johna, wujka Jeremy'ego. *Przez 145 lat starała się wejść do grobowca, aby uwolnić matkę. *Według informacji zawartych w serii Pamiętnik Stefano, Anna jest wampirem i ma 14 lat (lata ludzkie), natomiast według informacji castingowych do serialu, jest napisane, że Anna miała 17 lat, kiedy została przemieniona w wampira. *Posiadała niezwykłą samokontrolę, potrafiła wypić tylko odrobinę krwi z ranki Jeremiego, nie zabijając go. *Jest jedną z nielicznych wampirzyc, szanujących ludzkie życie. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Martwi